The Move
by denverfan15
Summary: Someone in the PC is moving! Who will it be? R&R!
1. I'm Moving

**Authors Note: Yo party people! This is my first story so be nice!**

**Summary: Massie has to move away forever! How will the PC hold themselves together? What will happen to Massington?**

**Disclaimer: I do NAWT own the Clique. They belong to Lisi Harrison.**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**March 19****th**

**8:05**

Once everyone arrived to Massie's Friday night sleepover, the bad things started.

"Guys, everyone get over her! NOW!" Massie shouted.

"Ehmagawd! We are coming!" Alicia replied.

"Guys I have some bad and good news….WAIT! I forgot bean downstairs. Hold on! Said Massie as she rushed downstairs.

**Text Convo With Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen**

**Dylan: OMG. Wht do u think she is gonna say**

**Alicia: IDK but it better nawt be tht bad!**

**Claire: Noing massie it's prob she just couldn't get tht new Louis Vuitton bag.**

**Kristen: Ya, prob.**

**Alicia: Ok, I think she's coming back now! Bye.**

**Kristen: Bye**

**Claire: Byas**

**Dylan: Bye girlies!**

"I am back!" Massie exclaimed when she came back into the room with Bean.

"Yea!" the other PC said excited.

The other PC wanted the good news out of Massie now!

"Ok," said Massie, "Good news first. I got everybody a new Tiffany & Co. diamond watch, 'cause watches are SO IN this year."

Everybody thanked Massie and collected their new watches. Claire and Kristin were especially happy because they couldn't afford this with her own money.

After the excitement died down Massie just blurted the bad news out.

"I'M MOVING!!!!!"

**Author's note: Okay..chapter numero uno is wrapped up! I hope ya'll liked it so far. I need some ideas of what is gonna happen so answer these q's on a review.**

**Where should Massie move too?**

**Should Claire and Family move into the Block's regular house?**

**What is gonna happen to Massington?**

**What special character should appear when Massie is at the airport?**

**(example…Olivia, Strawberry, Layne, Skye?????)**

**Please REVIEW!!!!**

**Thx!**

**-A.**


	2. Gifts

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**March 20****th**

**12:28 PM**

The next morning, after everyone left, Massie decided she was going to tell Derrick she was moving. She had to text him to tell him to meet her at the park.

**Text Conversation With Massie and Derrick**

**Massie: Hey meet me the park**

**Derrick: k, wen?**

**Massie: 1**

**Derrick: K, c u then**

**Westchester Park**

**March 20****th**

**1:00 PM**

Massie was wearing her Seven jeans, her white Juicy tank, and green Gucci crop jacket. Her shoes were Christian Loboutin. And to top everything off, she had her new Kate Spade hobo bag.

When Massie reached the park, Derrick was already there.

"Hey," Derrick said, taking Massie's hand, "What's up?"

"I'm moving!" Massie said immediately bursting into tears.

"Wait, what?" Derrick asked, shocked. "You can't move! This isn't happening to me!"

Massie was wondering why Derrick was being so concerned. She had never seen him this concerned. Ever.

"When are you leaving?" Derrick asked her.

"A week," Massie replied still weeping a little.

"WHAT A WEEK! THAT'S CRAZY!" Derrick practically screamed.

"Yeah, I know," Massie said a little downtrodden, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I will text you later. Bye."

"Bye," Derrick said, sad as well.

They parted their ways, and Massie went home.

**Westchester Mall**

**DKNY Boutique**

**March 20****th**

**2:11 PM**

"Okay people, we have to get the perfect going away present for Massie," Alicia told the PC minus Massie.

The PC (minus Massie) was at the mass trying to find the perfect going away present for Massie. Their first, but certainly not last, stop of the day was the DKNY boutique. They didn't find anything there, so they moved on to Saks. They immediately went to the accessories section. Dylan went into the Louis Vuitton section.

"Ehmagawd! I have to get this for Massie!" Dylan exclaimed pointing to the new Sunshine shoulder bag. **(A/N that is a real bag.) **"How much this?" she asked the sales person.

$2,330," the sales person replied.

"I'll take it!" Dylan said, handing the sales person her Platinum American Express credit card.

The sales person sold the bag to Dylan, and then the PC left that store.

"I'm going to go over to the Juicy section, because that's all I can afford," Claire told her friends.

Since they were all in this together, they went with her. They weren't in the accessories section anymore either. They were in the Juicy Couture store. Claire looked around for a while, and then found the perfect gift for Massie. It was the CHERRY BLOSSOM STRAPLESS DRESS, which sold for $. That was in the price range of what her mom had given her to spend, so she bought the dress, then the PC left Juicy.

Their next stop was Gucci, where Alicia was hoping to find her gift for Massie.

When they got to the store, she immediately laid her eyes on a crocodile bad that she loved.

"How much it this?" Alicia asked.

"$29,900," the sales person replied, giving Alicia a look that said _you-can't-afford-this-so-get-out-of-here-NOW._

Alicia gave her a look that said, _oh-yeah-watch_. Then she said. "I'll take it!"

The sales lady was gobsmacked. So Alicia bought the bag, and they left.

The last store they went to was Dillard's, because Kristen was going to get Massie a new Chanel No. 5 perfume. It was only $69, so Kristen had enough money to buy the perfume.

She quickly bought the perfume, because Alicia was getting disgusted at Dillard's. Since everyone got their gifts for Massie, they went to Starbucks, then left the mall. It was a long day for them.

**Author's Note: So how was the 2****nd**** chapter? Do u like it or not? Review so I know!! I do hope you like it!!!**

**Questions:**

**Where should Massie move too?**

**Who's the special character to arrive at the airport when Massie leaves?**

**Thanks,**

**A**


	3. Emergency!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the clique in any way, shape, or form. **

**The Block Estate**

**The Spa**

**March 20****th**

**6:20 PM**

**Text Conversation With PC**

**Massie: Emergency meeting. My place, now!**

**Kristen 'Kay, but this better be fast cuz I gotta get home 4 dinner.**

**Claire: ok, why?**

**Massie: you'll find out when you get here!**

**Claire: ok ok ok**

**Alicia: me & dly will b there in 10.**

**Massie: 'Kay, perf! **** see you then.**

a/n: yep so that is chapter 3. It is short cuz the next part of the story is gonna be

AH-MAZING! Reviews would be so helpful right now!!!!

Thanks,


End file.
